Phenix City, Alabama
Phenix City is a city in and the county seat of Russell County, Alabama. The population of the city is 32,822. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 47.21% Black or African American (15,495) 46.16% White (15,150) 6.63% Other (2,177) 19.6% (6,433) of Phenix City residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Phenix City's theft and murder rates are a bit on the high side, but not enough to land in in the top ten in either category. The city reported 32 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 5.16 murders a year. It also has a rather colorful history and a terrible reputation, but for more different reasons that will be explained below. Pokemon See the Russell County page for more info. Fun facts * Although Alabama is legally in the Central Time Zone, Phenix City's proximity to the larger city of Columbus, Georgia causes Phenix City (including its municipal government) and areas within a 10-15 mile radius (such as Smiths Station) to observe Eastern Time on a de facto basis. * Phenix City, as said above, has a rather colorful history and a reputation that although has gotten better in recent years, is still terrible. The city was notorious during the 1940s and 1950s for being a haven for organized crime, prostitution, and gambling. Many of its customers came from the United States Army training center at Fort Benning, Georgia. The leaders of the crime syndicate in Phenix City were Jimmie Matthews and Hoyt Sheppard. Albert Patterson, from Phenix City, was elected to become attorney general of Alabama on a platform of reforming the city, but was shot and killed in 1954 outside his office on 5th Ave, N of 14th Street. As a result, the city had a negative reputation, and many people still associate this legacy with Phenix City. The Tragedy and the Triumph of Phenix City, Alabama by Margaret Ann Barnes chronicles these events, which led the small town to be known as "Sin City, USA". The bordertown was the subject of an acclaimed film, The Phenix City Story, made in 1955. Despite this, however, it still won the All-America City Award from the National Municipal League in 1955. ** Another thing it has a bad reputation for, is that for years, some female Pokemon in Columbus have snuck out of their trainer's house, headed out to Phenix City, and basically prostituted themselves to the male Pokemon belonging to soldiers stationed at Fort Benning. Of course, not all of them accepted those offers, but there were some who did, and unfortunately, while this wasn't the case 100% of the time, there were many rapes reported in relation to this over the years, and while it doesn't happen as often, Phenix City still has a rather negative stigma related to this, and it's a bit of a hidden rule among female Pokemon in surrounding areas and across the river in Columbus to never tell anyone you went to Phenix City by yourself. Even some male Pokemon get weird looks for going there. * Phenix City has plenty of amenities to offer, being helped by bordering Fort Benning. It has plenty of fast food, plenty of hotels, a showcase theater, a contest hall, a landing strip, a sports complex, some public battle fields, Walmart, Nintendo World, a few chain restaurants, Home Depot, Tractor Supply Co., Big Lots, Piggly Wiggly, dollar stores, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, some auto parts places, some car dealerships (a bit of those being on the sketchy side), and plenty more. Category:Alabama Cities